You Don't Know Me
by HJT
Summary: JayBi Oneshot.At Bianca and Maggie's wedding reception JR thinks about what could've been. I wrote this for the challenge going on at Fanfiction Galore and decided to post it here too.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Authors Note: This is my first try at a angst fic and a song fic (and that'll probably be obvious) but when the challenge went up I decided to give it a shot.

It was the event of the season. Another of Erica Kane's daughters was married and not just any daughter but Pine Valley's sweet heart Bianca Montgomery. There was a huge debate about the arrangements, even by those who only knew the girl by name. In the end Greenlee Lavery held the bridal shower, Erica handled the wedding arrangements and Kendall Chandler had the honor of giving the reception.

So there JR stood in the Chandler mansion along with half of Pine Valley, watching Bianca and Maggie share their first dance as an officially married couple. His wife, Kendall, was standing at his side beaming radiantly, feeling almost as happy as she had on her own wedding day, unaware that husband was only _trying_ to feel the same.

You give your hand to me  
And then you say, "Hello."  
And I can hardly speak,  
My heart is beating so.  
And anyone can tell  
You think you know me well.  
Well, you don't know me.

As JR watched, and eventually joined in the dancing with everybody else, he couldn't help but feel envious of Maggie Stone who was dancing with the woman he'd loved since he was a teenager. Not that he didn't love Kendall, because he did. In fact he thought of her as his soul mate. It was just that Bianca was something more, more then both of them, more then everyone in the room combined.

Yes she was of a higher caliber then most people. Only his mother could be said to be in the same class as Bianca. They were both special people who saw what was special in those around them and made them see it too.

Maybe that was the reason he felt the way he did about her.

That same envy he felt toward Maggie moved from her to Jackson to Reggie to anyone whose arms she happened to be in at the time, until she was finally in his.

No you don't know the one  
Who dreams of you at night;  
And longs to kiss your lips  
And longs to hold you tight  
Oh I'm just a friend.  
That's all I've ever been.  
Cause you don't know me.

After an odd silence between the old friends they started reminiscing on their high school days. Like the time they stole the beer from the fridge and shared their first bit of the forbidden together. How JR and his friends threw a paparazzi, who had been messing with Bianca, into a locker and broke his camera. She even laughed at the "silly" crush he'd had on her "back in those days." He forced himself to laugh along with her, part of him, wishing things had turned out differently.

Yes for a moment he allowed himself to wish that she had reciprocated his feelings, that he'd been Miranda's father instead of Michael Cambias, that this was their wedding reception. But no, if he really thought about it he wouldn't change anything because if he did he wouldn't have Little Adam or Kendall and they wouldn't be expecting a baby of their own in the next few months. No his life was good just the way it had turned out and so was Bianca's. They were both happy with the loves of their lives and no amount of "what ifs" were worth changing that.

For I never knew the art of making love,  
Though my heart aches with love for you.  
Afraid and shy, I let my chance go by.  
A chance that you might love me too.

Once their dance was over Bianca couldn't help remarking on how much JR had changed. Not just since the days they warred over Babe but even since the last time she'd been in town when she had tried to stop Kendall from marrying him.

"I think I finally believe you're the man who deserves my sister," she said as she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

It took all his strength not to move just slightly so that their mouths would touch. He would've given anything to do it. Anything except the family he had built, her newfound faith in him and that smile that lit her face. Returning it he leaned down and kissed her hand with all the reverence and love he could put into the act. Then taking her arm in his he escorted her back to where their wives stood waiting.

You give your hand to me,  
And then you say, "Goodbye."  
I watched you walk away,  
Beside the lucky gal  
Oh, you'll never ever know  
The one who loved you so.  
Well, you don't know me


End file.
